


Nahulog na

by JoventeandGrecinto



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, M/M, Pakipot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoventeandGrecinto/pseuds/JoventeandGrecinto
Summary: Ayaw aminin ni Ilyong na may nararamdaman na siya para sa manliligaw na si Goyo.





	Nahulog na

"Good morning, Ilyong!" Bati ni Goyo.

_Dug dug dug dug_

Tulad ng dati, nasa bahay na naman niya si Goyo at nakikikain. Simula nang manligaw ang lalaki, kumakain na ito ng almusal sa bahay nila, tuwing Lunes.

Tulad ng dati, magkatabi sila sa hapag-kainan, habang ang mga papa naman ni Ilyong ay kasabay nila.

"Ilyong, subuan na kita." Biro ng lalaki.

_Dug dug dug dug_

Pero hindi tulad ng dati, ngayon ay sobrang bilis ng tibok ng puso niya.

"Tse! Subuan mo sarili mo."

Baka dahil sa kapeng kakainom lang niya.

Natapos na silang kumain at nagpaalam sila sa papa nito.

"Bye po, Papa Pepe." Kumaway pa si Goyo.

Kapal rin ng mukha nitong tawagin papa ang ama nya.

Pagkalabas nila, inakbayan siya nito. "Tara babe."

_Dug dug dug dug_

Sasakay na naman sila sa delikadong motorsiklo ni Goyo. Mukhang yayakap na naman siya rito papuntang eskwela.

Teka, baka maramdaman ni Goyo ang malakas na kabig ng dibdib nya. Baka mamaya, mang-asar na naman iyon.

"Gusto kong magmaneho." Ito ang tingin niyang solusyon sa suliranin niya.

Um-oo naman agad si Goyo, at sinabi pang basta raw si Ilyong, hindi siya tatanggi.

Sumakay sila sa motor at yumakap si Goyo sa baywang niya.

"Saan tayo, irog?" Ipinatong nito ang ulo sa balikat niya at halos dumampi na ang labi sa kanyang tainga.

_Dug dug dug dug_

"P-puta." Sinubukang alisin ni Ilyong ang kamay ni Goyo, ngunit mas hinigpitan pa niya ang pagkakakapit.

"H-hoy, Goyo, ikaw nalang mag drive!"

Ramdam niya ang tawa ni Goyo sa likod niya. "Ilyong babes naman, bat bigla kang nag back-out? Takot ka ba mag drive?"

Akmang haharap si Ilyong, pero sobrang lapit ng mukha nito sakanya, kaya bumalik ang tingin niya sa harap.

"Ha? Ako? Takot? Hinahamon mo bako?"

_Tanginang Goyo_. Alam na alam kung paano siya imanipula.

"Grabe namumula leeg mo" ramdam niya ang mainit na hininga ng lalaki.

"Mag-helmet ka na nga!" Sinuot na rin ni Ilyong ang sakanya.

"Uyy, concerned sya sakin." Pang-aasar nito at sinuot na rin ang helmet.

Upang idistract ang sarili sa presensya ng manliligaw, inistart na niya ang makina ng motor at nagmaneho na patungo sa university nila.

Sa kasamaang palad, hindi pa rin bumagal ang tibok ng puso niya hanggang makarating sila. Kasalanan rin pala ng nasa likod niya, na hindi mapakali ang kamay. Hinihimas pa ang baywang niya habang nasa daan sila.

"Wag moko kausapin ngayong araw." Padabog na binigay ni Ilyong ang helmet ni Goyo, at naglakad papasok ng building.

Dali-daling nilagay ni Goyo ang mga helmet sa motor at hinabol si Ilyong.

"Umagang umaga, nagsusungit ka noh." Sambit niya, nang maabutan niya ang nililigawan.

"Bat mo ba ako sinusundan? Diba sa kabilang building ang klase mo? Pag ikaw na late wag ako sisihin mo." Mahinang tulak ni Ilyong, nang nagtangkang akbayan siya ni Goyo.

"Uy, kabisado sched ko." Tinuloy ni Goyo ang akbay niya. "Na touch naman ako. Pinapansin mo pala details sa buhay ko." Nagpanggap pang nangingisay ang gago.

"Pumasok ka na nga!"

Natawa lang si Goyo at habang inis naman si Ilyong. Pumunta na sila sa kani-kanilang klase.

  
\-------

Tumunog ang bell, bilang udyat ng kanilang lunch break.

Pumunta agad si Ilyong sa library, upang kumalap pa ng impormasyon ukol sa research ng kanilang grupo.

"Ilyong, magla-lunch muna kami noh."

Tumango lang si Ilyong at tinuloy ang pagta-type sa kanyang laptop.

30 _minutes_ na ang nakakalipas, wala pa rin si Goyo.

Teka, bat niya ba hinahanap?

Umiling si Ilyong at pinatay na ang laptop. Kung hindi darating si Goyo, bahala siya sa buhay niya.

Lumabas ng library siya sa library at tumungo sa canteen, kung saan nakita niya si Goyo.

Na may kasamang babae.

Sumimangot lang si Ilyong at pilit hindi pansinin ang masamang pakiramdam sa kanyang puso.

_E ano ngayon kung may kasama siyang babae? Diba hindi mo naman siya gusto?_

Pumunta si Ilyong sa stall kung nasaan si Goyo at bumili roon.

Nanlaki ang mata ni Goyo nang makita siya nito, ngunit hindi man lang niya tinignan ito, at umalis agad.

  
_Bahala siya dun_.

  
"Ilyo–"

  
"Wag moko kausapin."

  
At dumiretso siya sa isang bakanteng table, ngunit umalis siya agad nang makitang palapit si Goyo.

  
"May klase pako" Sabi niya sa lalaki.

  
"O sige, mag-usap nalang tayo mamaya, Ilyong." Halata sa mata ni Goyo ang pagkadismaya, at matinding pagpigil ang ginawa ni Ilyong para hindi siya balikan.

Ano ba, Ilyong? Bakit apektado ka?

  
\----------

  
Natapos ang klase na ang klase ni Ilyong, at sumilip siya sa labas ng classroom.

  
Wala si Goyo. Buti nalang. Hindi siya handang harapin ang lalaki, dahil kahit siya, hindi alam ang dahilan bakit naiinis siya.

Mabilis na naglakad si Ilyong palabas ng building, ngunit pagtapak na pagtapak niya sa labas, biglang nagpakita si Goyo sa harap niya, dahilan para mabangga siya rito.

  
"San ka pupunta?" Nakadikit pa rin siya sa katawan nito, pagkat hawak siya ni Goyo sa likod.

  
"Uuwi na."

  
"Diba, mag-uusap pa tayo?"

  
At hinila siya nito papunta sa likod ng building.

  
"Sabi ko na nga ba, balak mokong takasan."

  
Hawak ni Goyo ang kanyang braso, at pinaupo ito sa may bench.

  
"May ginawa bako?"

  
Sasagot sana ng pabalang si Ilyong, ngunit nakita niya kung gaano ka seryoso ang tingin ni Goyo.

  
Lumapit ito sakanya, at hinawakan ang mga kamay niya.

  
_Dug dug dug dug_

  
"Ilyong. Kung may ginawa akong masama, sabihin mo lang." Nakakunot ang noo ni Goyo, at walang bakas ng biro ang kanyang mukha.

  
"Ilyong?"

  
Shit. Bakit ang gwapo ni Goyo sa malapit.  
Teka! Ano bang naiisip ni Ilyong? Bakit ba nagkakaganito siya?

  
"A-ah, wala lang. Araw-araw naman akong ganun diba?"

  
Tinaasan siya ni Goyo ng kilay. "Hindi eh. Pakiramdam ko talaga, galit ka sakin ngayon."

Hindi sayo. Sa sarili ko. Hindi ko alam kung anong problema ko.

"Ha? Pwede ba yun?"

Nasabi pala ni Ilyong ng malakas iyon.

Upang tumakas sa kahihiyang ginawa, hinugot niya ang kanyang kamay mula sa lalaki, ngunit mabilis si Goyo, at binalot ang braso sa kanyang baywang.

"Subukan mong tanggalin kamay ko, at hahalikan kita." Banta ng lalaki.

"Edi gawin mo." Panghahamon ni Ilyong.

Ngumisi si Goyo, at nanlaki ang mata ni Ilyong sa sinabi.

_Shit shit shit shit_

"Gusto mo ba?" Tanong nito.

"Ewan ko sayo! Bitawan mo nga ako!" Sigaw niya sa mukha nito.

"Bakit ka ba kasi galit?"

Ngumuso si Goyo, at nag puppy eyes.

"Puppy-eyes puppy-eyes ka pa jan. Aso ka nga talaga." Atake ni Ilyong.

"Willing akong maging aso mo. Sayo lang ako loyal." Hirit naman ni Goyo.

_Leche_.

Sobrang korni ng pick-up line na yun pero bakit kinikilig siya?

"Uyyy kinikilig."

"Tse! Anong loyal sakin? Para ka ngang aso kanina kakasunod dun sa magandang babae kanina." Tinulak niya ng bahagya ang mukha ni Goyo.

Kumunot ang noo ni Goyo. "Si Feli ba?"

"Ah, Feli pala pangalan niya." Umirap si Ilyong. "Dun ka nalang."

"Ha? Bat ka nagseselos dun?"

"Ako? Nagseselos?!"

"Di mo ba nabasa text ko sayo?"

Napatigil si Ilyong.

"Anong text?"

Pinitik ni Goyo ang noo niya. "Ikaw talaga. Di ka nagchecheck ng selpon mo. Alam mo namang lagi akong nagtetext sayo."

"Paki mo ba! Eh sa busy ako kani–"

Dinikit ni Goyo ang hintuturo sa labi ni Ilyong. "Basahin mo muna yung text."

Binuksan ni Ilyong ang phone niya at nakita ang mga message ng lalaki.

 

_**Ilyong, san ka??** _

**_Babes, di muna ako sasabay. May group project kami._ **

**_Mag-meet nalang tayo sa canteen ng 12:30_ **

 

"Oh ano, naniniwala ka nang wala akong ginawang masama?"

"Ok. Tara uwi na tayo." Nahihiya si Ilyong sa pambibintang na ginawa niya. Tatayo na sana siya, nang hinila siya ulit paupo ni Goyo.

"Ikaw naman magpaliwanag."

Gulat na lumingon siya sa lalaki. "Anong ipapaliwanag ko? Wala naman akong ginawang masama?"

"Nagseselos ka ba kay Feli?"

Gustong suntukin ni Ilyong ang sobrang laking ngiti sa mukha ng manliligaw.

"Selos mo mukha mo!"

Hinawakan ni Goyo ang batok ni Ilyong, at pinakatitigan ang mga mata nito. Gusto niya mang umiwas ng tingin, ngunit parang hinihila siya pabalik ng mga mata ni Goyo.

_Dug dug dug dug_

"Ilyong. Magsabi ka ng totoo."

_Dug dug dug dug_

Lumunok ni Ilyong. Sobrang bilis ng tibok ng puso niya. Tila ba'y isang kabayong nakikipag-karera.

_Dug dug dug dug dug dug dug_

"Ilyong."

Hindi na niya mapigilan ang sarili.

"Oo na! Nagseselos nako. Masaya ka na?! Ha? Ha?!"

Napapikit si Goyo sa lakas ng boses niya.

Akala niya tapos na si Goyo, ngunit hindi niya inaasahan ang sumunod na tanong nito.

"May gusto ka na ba sakin?"

May gusto na nga ba siya kay Goyo?

Naaalala niya kung paano mag react ang puso niya sa presensya nito. Lagi niya ring hinahanap si Goyo tuwing wala ito. Hindi niya gustong nakikita na masaya ito kasama ang ibang babae.

Punyeta. Nahulog na nga siya kay Goyo.

"Oo ba, Ilyong?"

Pero pag sinabi niya, baka asarin lang siya nito.

Tinulak niya si Goyo, at tumayo sa pagkakaupo. "Umuwi na nga tayo."

Umiling si Goyo at nag ngising demonyo.

"Ilyong." Tumayo siya. "Diba sabi ko, pag tinanggal mo kamay ko, hahalikan kita?"

Tumakbo si Ilyong.

Tumakbo rin si Goyo.

"Goyo, ayoko na!" Nasa pagitan nila ngayon ang isang upuan.

"Edi tumigil ka." Tumatawa si Goyo!

"Ikaw muna." Habol niya sa kanyang hininga.

"Umamin ka na kasi." Pang-aasar nito.

Palapit na naman si Goyo, kaya tumakbo ulit siya.

"Pag ba umamin nako, titigil ka na?" Mahinang sabi nya.

Nag buntong hininga si Goyo. "Ok."

At tumigil nga si Goyo.

"So? Mahal mo na ba ako?"

Tumingin ng masama si Ilyong. "Oo na." Bulong niya.

"Ano?" Lumapit ng kaunti si Goyo.

"Hoy! Sabi mo titigil ka."

Hinawakan ni Goyo ang sandalan ng upuan.

"Hindi kita maintindihan. Mahal mo na ba ako?"

Alam niyang narinig ni Goyo ang sinabi niya, ngunit hindi naman niya masumbatan, dahil baka habulin siya ulit.

"Oo na! Mahal na kita!" Sigaw niya na ikinatuwa naman ni Goyo.

Huminga ng maluwag si Ilyong nang masabi ang nararamdaman, nang biglang tumalon si Goyo sa upuang nasa pagitan nila.

Isang kurap lang ay nasa harap siya ni Ilyong.

"Sabi mo titigil ka na?"

Hinila siya palapit ng pilyong lalaki. "Hindi ko kasi matiis eh. Kung nakita mo lang kung gaano ka kapula habang pinipigilan ang sarili mong kiligin. Hindi ka rin makakapag pigil."

"Handa ka na ba sa halik ko?" Dinilaan pa ni Goyo ang kanyang labi.

_Nakakapanlambot ng tuhod._

"Gawin mo na. Para tapos na." Pumikit si Ilyong.

"Sigurado ka ah."

"Tangina! Bago pa mag bago ang isip ko."

"Okay."

Bumilis ng bumilis ang tibok ng puso ni Ilyong. _Dug dug dugdug dugdugdugdugdugdug._

At dumampi na ang labi ni Goyo sakanya.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lol sorry sa mga mistakes ko. Lalo na sa nang at ng.
> 
> I'd appreciate your comments tho.


End file.
